The present invention relates to an automatic transmission, and more especially to a structure for lubricating engagement elements of the automatic transmission.
Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos.
H02 (1990)-42239 and H02 (1990)-42240 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,548 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,287) show automatic transmissions including two multiple plate brakes disposed in a radial direction, and a pump cover integrally formed with cylinder chambers for pressing the multiple plate brakes.